


Allium

by skyenottfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Get ready to cry, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Sad, Techno finds out that Dream killed Tommy, TommyInnit Is Dead, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], technoblade and tommyinnit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenottfound/pseuds/skyenottfound
Summary: Technoblade finds out about Tommyinnit's death
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Allium

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> This one's kind of short

“Techno… he- he’s gone.”

Technoblade just stared at Sam. 

“No,” he mumbled. “No!”

He slammed his fist on the table beside him. “That fucking bastard!”

Sam reached out to him. “Techno, please, just calm down. We’re all grieving right now, but it’s going to be alright.”

“Alright? Alright?! Dream fucking killed Tommy! He was the only thing you idiots hadn’t stolen from me yet, and now he’s gone too!”

Techno fought back tears. 

Technoblade lifted his eyes up to look at Sam. “Where is he? Where’s Tommy?”

“In the Community House,” the guard said, not quite meeting The Blade’s eyes. 

***

As Techno entered the house he saw him. 

There, laying on at a table in the back of the Community House, was Tommy’d lifeless body. 

He pulled out a chair and sat there mumbling to Tommy. 

“I thought I had protected you from everything when I left. I thought saving you from myself would solve all your problems. I thought I was the most dangerous thing around you. I thought you’d be safe.”

I thought, I thought, I thought. 

Techno smiled at the boy that lay beside him, tears streaming down his face. 

“I was supposed to be the tough guy,” he laughed. 

He knew Tommy couldn’t hear him, but he continued to talk to him. 

He told him stories of when he was younger, when there wasn’t war, and Phil was kinder. He told him of how he would’ve fought the world for Tommy. Of how he wished he had died instead of the boy he had loved like a little brother. 

Technoblade looked down as he picked at his fingers. 

“You know, the only reason I don’t like the government and want to get rid of it is because it ended everything. L’Manberg was the picture of peace; the picture of happiness. The idea of being a leader corrupted everyone’s minds. It turned happiness to pride, and peace to war.”

He sighed, lifting the crown from his head and placing it on the boy. “You were a hero. And you died like one-” he stifled a sob- “just like I told you to.”

Techno stood from his seat. He turned to Tommy’s body one last time gingerly lifting his hands to place a single flower in them. 

Allium.


End file.
